


Some time for love

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Revelations, Team Champéry, new season, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Stéphane is carefully preparing for the new season with his students. Planning the competitions, tailoring training plans ... and Shoma has some other ideas. (He has to go to Spain!)
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Some time for love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 48 of quarantine challenge - prompt: timetable.

Stéphane threw his pen away and put his face into his hands. "This is crazy, guys, I really don't know how's Brian coping with it," he grumbled. "Okay, so let's go through it again, Koshiro Skate America and NHK, Matilda only IdF or whatever it's called, Deniss Skate Canada and Rostelecom and Shoma IdF and NHK."

"Wow, you've scored NHK," Matilda squealed.

"He's a national champion, so no wonder," Deniss explained.

Stéphane sighed. "So many flights, hotels, we need to book everything early."

"I can put it into an Excel spreadsheet," Deniss offered.

"Finally, I've put everything together. There are your individualized training plans, tailored to your competitions," Stéphane said and distributed various documents to his students.

Shoma immediately began studying the documents.

"You understand everything or need some help," Koshiro asked Shoma quietly in Japanese.

"Is ok," Shoma mumbled but kept reading the sheet of paper carefully and consulted his calendar in his phone.

"Everything alright, Shoma?" Stéphane asked.

"Yes. Alright. Training. Off ice exercise. Dance. English class. Relax. But maybe I think a day off?" Shoma suggested carefully.

"As mini vacation? When would you like to take it?" Stéphane asked.

"After Grand Prix in France, I think. Three days? Four days?"

"Ok. I'm not against it. Do you have some plans?"

"I need time for love."

Stéphane's jaw dropped. "I'm... uh-oh... And you need four days?" Stephane mumbled incoherently while Shoma nodded vigorously.

"Flight to Spain. Spain. Flight from Spain. A lot of time," he explained.

Stéphane's jaw dropped again.

"Shoma! Are you really telling me that you and Javi..."

Shoma just smiled from ear to ear and nodded.

"You are really dating the hottest man in the figure skating world?!"

"Yes," Shoma answered proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done some statistics and Shovier is the ship I've written the most often about. Me surprised :D


End file.
